Property Of Alfred Jones :Journal:
by The Awkward Artist
Summary: This is my journal-not a diary!-and it holds the story of my life. I believe my life is totally journal worthy here, cus it's toats insane! Something happened to me in the first grade, a freak named Ivan walked into my life and ruined everything! Like, my life was crap! Like after he came-Wait. I'll let you read it for yourself. AU Rusame


**A/N : Wrote this today and thought it'd make a cool story. AU Rusame , first person view, Alfred. He's writing in a journal and the dates (which match when the story is published) will be at the bottom. I might continue this, I'd like feed back so review please!~**

It all started in the first grade when my life turned completely around to the point where I felt it was backwards! Okay, first, let me introduce myself, my name is Alfred F. Jones. Currently, I'm in my Senior year and I'm doing a project where I reveal our strangest story about things in my life.  
And fuck, am I gonna talk about my freak ass life!  
Okay, so, in the first grade, my dad and step-mom, and my little twin moved away from New York City to a small town in Michigan. My dad was an artist like guy or something and got an offer somewhere in the West area, and my mom worked as a professor at some college she's attended her whole life. And at the time, we-my brother and I-enrolled in a school where all the kids were uber nice and shit! I made friends faster than you can say the damn word! Kiku Honda was my first, we had a lot of the same interests so it was easy. We talk together very easily and hid nothing from one another. Then I met a loud obnoxious albino with a creepy as fuck younger brother, his name is Gilbert. He's self proclaimed "awesome," though we all know I'm the hero and awesomer than he'll ever be! And finally, there was Arthur Kirkland, he was a snobbish kid from a rich British family with the largest eyebrows I've ever seen in my life! Anyway, he was my favorite cus he'd get all flustered when you pushed the right buttons and he'd yell and his accent he was so embarassed about would thicken! He was adorable, and I wish we talked more. He's a part of this story.  
Anyway, back to the issue, I was coloring a totally awesome hero in my coloring book when our teacher, Miss Sarah stood at the front of the class with a polite smile on her lips.  
We all look up, Kiku, Arthur, and Gilbert, from our coloring to see her standing next to the door, her hand on the handle.  
"Class," she said in her sickly sweet voice that we all knew was a lie. "I'd like to introduce you to a knew student all the way from the country from Russia."  
My blood ran cold that day the moment she said that countries name. Even now whenever I hear anything that has to do with that country I try not to cry.  
At the time, my Father was humorous and thought it'd be funny to say that all Russians were commies.  
"What are commies?" I'd ask, and he'd say;  
"Bad horrible people."  
So, I thought that it would be okay to pick those fights that I miss.  
"Are you okay, Alfred?" Kiku lightly tapped my shoulder, and I nodded but glared.  
Arthur fumed, his cute little face turning red.  
"Just because he's from Russia doesn't mean he's a communist, Al!"  
"Yeah it does!" I retorted. "My Dad says so!"  
"Your old mans mad then," Arthur mumbled.  
Then in stepped, _him_. Tall, with a creepy smile on his face, amethyst eyes that held something other than happy, and a totally gay pink scarf! I grimaced at the image of the boy, he merely walked in and bowed, flushing from being the center of attention.  
I glared at him, Arthur elbowing my side in irritation at my actions.  
"This is Ivan Braginski, a boy all the way from Russia! He'll be attending our school from here on out, please, treat him with respect and kindness." Miss Sarah clapped her hands together and went back to her desk, but before she did, she paused and tapped the freaks shoulder. Whispering something in his ear, his amethyst eyes met my blue ones, and at that second we both knew:  
We would cause each other hell.  
However, something else glinted in those eyes that day that I didn't understand, and now I do, and I would've leapt on that man and let him take me down. However...I was only like seven so...  
Anyway! That bitch of a teacher had to be all 'Oh, go make friends with popular well liked kids!' So that freak came over to where my three friends were sitting, I was glaring, Kiku was smiling politely, as was Arthur, Gilbert was my only comrade in this situation.  
Once he sat down with a blush, he opened his mouth and spoke, his thick accent making it hard to understand at first, but now I just miss how fucking sexy it is.  
"H-hello, my name is Ivan...what're yours?"  
Before I could pick a fight with this bastard, Arthur piped with and held out a hand like the polite little snob he is.  
"Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you. I do enjoy your accent!"  
"Ah, thank you. I like yours too."  
"I'm Kiku Honda,"  
His amethyst eyes turned to meet the red ones of my comrades.  
"What's yours?"  
Gilbert only snorted and went back to coloring. I wanted to high five him so bad at that moment.  
"That's Gilbert Weildschmidt, sorry he's rude." Arthur frowned at the Prussian-he had that issue too.  
"And yours?" Ivan turned to me and his grin widened to something that scared me. I shuddered in fear and grossness.  
"I ain't tellin' you, ya commie." I snarled out. He looked taken aback, hurt, then I smirked in triumph, now I sigh and feel shame.  
"Alfred! You meanie!" Kiku huffed. "Sorry, Ivan-san, that's Alfred-san."  
"Oh no, it's quite alright, da? We'll make friends soon."  
I glared again, squeezing my crayon so hard that it broke in half.  
He grinned wider that bastard, and only leaned back as if he had won. I refused to lose, so at that moment I snarled out ;  
"We'll never be friends." And I leapt over and pinned him down, and instantly we were in a huge fight. The other kids screamed in shock and fear that they'd get involved, my teacher screamed too, her face was hilarious, but of course her reaction wasn't.  
Ivan and I were dragged into the principals office, the sickly sweet man sitting at his desk with a smile on his-I swear to God-plastic face.  
"Boys, why did you fight?"  
"I was merely trying to make friends, and he jumped at me!"  
"Did not! He was threatening me!"  
"How did you get that out of our confrontation?"  
"I'm not stupid, I knew you were threatening me." I retorted.  
"Now you're the stupid one my dear, Alfie-!" Ugh, back then that name made me want to rip his throat out! Now it just made me blush.  
"Don't call me that stupid name ever again!" I yelled, and with that I leapt off of my chair, pinning the boy down again. He laughed, the freak! He threw me off and grabbed my throat. The principal cried out in fear, and quickly with the strength I never knew he had he yanked us off one another. His face red, and through gritted teeth he snarled ;  
"I'm calling your parents, both of you."  
This is the first impression of Ivan was this, and this part of my journal is only the beginning. From here on out, it gets freaky, like, seriously guys, you don't want to miss this.

Finished : July 25th, XXXX  
ALFRED F. JONES.


End file.
